dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Mandrake
Mob= |-| Item= |spawnCode1 = "mandrake" |spawnCode2 = "cookedmandrake" }} A Mandrake is a very rare, passive Mob found in Grasslands and Caves. On average, only 2-5 Mandrake will spawn per world. They often spawn together in the same area, so finding one will usually result in finding them all. Mandrake can be used to make the Pan Flute. They can also be used to make Mandrake Soup in a Crock Pot. When picked at dusk or night (or when underground), it will turn into a living Mandrake, following the player around and constantly making noise until morning, after which it will replant itself on the spot. When picked during the day, it will die instantly and can be obtained as an item. The Mandrake cannot be replanted and is unable to be fed to an "imprisoned" bird. There are also no "Mandrake Seeds" in the game, so it cannot be farmed or reproduced. With normal damage modifiers, it takes one hit from a Spear to kill a Mandrake (any version of an Axe or Pickaxe will do the same). Food Raw or Cooked Mandrake does not spoil. Raw Mandrake heals 60 Health and 75 Hunger when eaten, and puts all nearby Mobs to sleep (until the next cycle of the day; from dusk until night, from night until daytime, from daytime until dusk). Cooking a Mandrake will also put the player to sleep (until the next cycle of the day), as well as putting all nearby Mobs to sleep. Eating a Cooked Mandrake restores 100 Health and 150 Hunger, as well as putting the player and all nearby Mobs to sleep (for exactly one day). Eating Mandrake Soup restores 100 Health, 150 Hunger, and 5 Sanity, but does not put the player to sleep. Pigs, Gobblers, and Pengulls will eat Cooked Mandrakes left on the ground, putting themselves and all nearby Mobs to sleep until the start of the next day (no matter what time it is). Raw Mandrakes will not put the player to sleep. Pigs will also produce Manure (as they would with other Vegetable) if a Mandrake is eaten. Gobblers and Pengulls will eat Mandrakes that are still planted in the ground, putting all nearby Mobs to sleep (except the player). Behavior When picked during dusk or night, rooted Mandrakes will follow the player (through Wormholes as well), hopping around and making a lot of noise. Like most followers, they will back away when the player gets too close. If the Mandrake is attacked, they will run away from the player indefinitely. Once it becomes day time, the mandrake will root itself back into the ground where the player can then pick the mandrake and add it into his or her inventory. Usage Tips * The Mandrake's sleep effect can be used to skip difficult times of the game (such as Winter). Mandrakes cause the player to sleep until the next cycle of day when cooked and exactly 1 day when eaten, so 3 Mandrakes will result in skipping exactly 4 days. * Since Mandrakes are extremely fast creatures, and will keep their distance from the player even if they follow them, it is recommended to only pick these during the day if it is the item the player wants. If you pick one at dusk with no weapons such as when you started the game recently, don't be tempted to hit it with your fist, as it will run away and decrease the chances of you catching it. Trivia * Live Mandrakes can be eaten by Pengulls and Werepigs, which will still trigger the sleep effects. * The Mandrake (raw and cooked) is one of the few foods in the game that do not spoil, along with raw Tallbird Egg, Guardian's Horn, and Deerclops Eyeball. However, Mandrake Soup will spoil. * Ghosts will often float above Mandrakes. * The Mandrake is a real plant that was surrounded in myth in European folklore. Its roots can bear a vaguely human shape and was said to scream when uprooted. Bugs * Even though Mandrakes are flammable, they will not turn to Ashes when killed with a Fire Dart. * (PC) When the player picks up a Mandrake using the Spacebar, the Mandrake can be planted again, but if the player tries to pick the Mandrake when it has been replanted, the character will start to shake out of control upon attempting and will be unable to interact with the Mandrake again. * (PC) Mandrakes spawned into the player's inventory can be replanted when 'dropped' on the ground. Stacks of Mandrakes will be replanted as if there is only one, and when picked at dusk or night, only one Mandrake will actually follow the player. If killed, a stack of however many Mandrakes there were originally will be how many the player can retrieve. Gallery different mandrakes.png|Dead, planted, and recently deceased Mandrakes. Mandrakes Jumping.png|Two hopping Mandrakes. Mandrake in cave.jpg|A Mandrake found underground. full gang.png|Three mandrakes following Wilson. Mandrake mid-hop.jpg|A Mandrake mid-hop. de:Alraune ru:Мандрагора pl:Mandragora (stworzenie) Category:Cave Creatures Category:Flammable Objects Category:Followers Category:Healing Category:Items Category:Mobs Category:Non-Renewable Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Plants Category:Passive Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Mob Dropped Items Category:Nocturnals